


Empty Stake

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan has a thing for defiling Mormon staples.  Gary likes to help out in any way he can.





	Empty Stake

"Stan, you have to bow more when you pray. It's impolite to God."

Stan tried to stay calm on the pew as Gary, only dressed in a pure baptism gown, slowly slid his hand along Stan's jacket, slipping his fingers under the waistband to Stan's pants.

The buttons and zipper, undone just from the force the long fingers went at, were so loud to Stan. But he didn't stop Gary.

This was why Stan even bothered coming in a church that he felt was so forced. So falsely close to God.

"Stan, you're much too rigid. Do you even mean your prayer?"

Gary's breath was at Stan's ear, his tongue sliding over it like they weren't in the middle of a building anyone could just barge into.

"It's really hard to focus, isn't it?"

The lips were kissing into Stan's neck, making Stan drop his hands, but not lift his head back up.

"It's so nice and quiet in here."

Wet noises stuck out in the otherwise quaint space, as Gary was eager to jerk Stan off into submission.

"I want you like God wants you, Stan. Don't you understand?" A tongue slipped into Stan's ear, before Gary blew in his ear. "I want you to completely love and trust me."

Gary laid down on his stomach beside his boyfriend, kicking his legs playfully at the knees as he sucked Stan's cock into his mouth.

The noises Gary made were like him trying to speak a prayer, with how incessant his murmurs were.

Stan let his head fall back, stroking Gary through his blond locks. "Oh, fuck," he groaned, letting Gary touch and suck him in such a lewd way.

"Naughty," Gary gasped, eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation of hot heat and salt in his mouth, rolling his tongue over the cock. "Need more."

"Take it," Stan begged, looking forward again to see The Book of Mormon resting in the back of the pew in front of them, gasping as Gary tongued eagerly into his slit. "Gary..."

Gary slurped loudly, sucking in his cheeks to make Stan almost sob above him. The cockhead leaked so incessantly, and Gary loved it.

Stan grabbed Gary's hair very roughly, shoving his head back and forth, "I'll come here every damn day if you let me give it to you good, Gary. I'll make sure you scream your prayers wherever I find you. You'll even come to my church, and beg me to take you in the confession booth."

Gary thought being guilted into confession was wrong, but he did love the idea of Stan being there. Judging him on the other side as he took it right in his ass, which slowly became more and more loose from his sinful playing.

Stan erupted into Gary's mouth, moaning as Gary gagged and sputtered cum all over the seat. He smirked at the smooth woods getting all sticky with his seed. "Good fucking bitch."

Gary let Stan sit him up, just to lay him back. The cum he had yet to swallow traveled down the side of his cheek as he looked up at the ceiling, "Amen."

Stan chuckled, moving to lay over Gary, kissing him roughly on the lips. "I'm going to fuck you right here. Right where your family will sit on Sunday." Gary moaned. "Yeah? You're so excited, and for what? Defiling what you love?"

"I love you," Gary said, brokenly. His throat was sore, but he reveled in it.

Stan didn't respond in kind just yet, but undid his pants low enough that he could be able to take Gary like that. He got his knees on the wooden seats, glad Gary had no qualms having sex in the church.

Gary rested his ass up on Stan's thighs, his legs coming up to hook around Stan's hips. "Please, hurry, I think I hear someone."

There were no noises besides birds, and then a church bell that went off every hour of the waking day. Stan knew Gary was trying to just rush him, so he took out the lubricant slowly.

He had drawn a cross on the tube with permanent marker, wanting Gary to maybe feel some guilt for how much of a whore he was, but Stan knew sheltered kids grew up like that. Wanting everything naughty like they'd never been allowed to see.

Gary watched the tube carefully, sitting up on his elbows, and then batting his eyelashes at Stan, "Is that all for me?"

"Yeah, of course. You're the only Mormon I can stomach." Stan rolled his eyes, acting as if he could even compare any other sex he'd had to Gary.

Nobody else would suck his cock in a pew, nor beg to have sex on the mattress they were conceived in. Stan wanted to both die at Gary's side, while simultaneously wishing the boy found some solace in therapy.

Stan finally said, "I love you, Gary." He mostly did that to distract the boy as he threw up the baptism fabric, squirting lubricant over his cock and asshole. "You know that, right?"

Confused why Stan spoke to him like that, Gary blushed and looked down at the scene. "Stan, what..?" He wailed when Stan shoved three wet fingers up his ass, arching and scraping his nails at the pew.

"This is so fucking embarrassing. You feel me up with your foot at the dinner table, or you threaten Kyle for talking to me with a hand on me..."

"Stan, please, I don't understand what I'm doing wrong-"

"Shut up! You make me cum my pants, even when you're obsessed with me! What the hell is wrong with me?" Stan jammed the fingers in, swirling them rather easily. "How often do you do this? I could just shove my whole arm up your ass, couldn't I?"

Gary moaned when Stan grabbed his sharp hip, whining when Stan started to slide in when his fingers were there. But Stan slipped his fingers out, yanking at his nipples through his getup.

His chest was soon wet and sticky, making his nipples hard and even more aroused. "Stanley," Gary gasped, dropping his head to the side as Stan really made sure he was deep inside.

"Fuck yeah," Stan gritted out, leaning in to suck at Gary's neck. "You like this? You think you could do this with every man you met, to make sure he converted?"

"That's inappropriate, Stan," Gary warned weakly, moaning each time Stan's cock reached inside and prodded his prostate.

Finally they kissed on the lips, but it was short, and Gary cried out as Stan slid out. He pouted when Stan took off his pants and underwear, jerking off to try and feel good like he had with Stan.

With that out of the way, Stan dropped on one knee back to the bench, holding himself up with a leg off the side and on the ground.

"Stan!" Gary saw stars when Stan shoved back in, watching him as he stroked through Gary's blond hair. "Stan, you're so good."

Stan, never told he was anything besides just okay, smiled at that. He kissed Gary on the forehead, groaning as he pounded into Gary in jerky thrusts. "If I go any faster, I'll cum. I didn't even wear a condom, Gary."

"You have to convert, then," Gary spoke breathlessly, smiling. "I might get pregnant."

"Shut the... fuck up," Stan got out, kissing Gary again, stroking his pink cheeks. "You taste like goddamn minty cum, dude."

There was a giggle fit from Gary, who let Stan sit up, ripping up his top completely before he began to rub eagerly into his nipples. "Ooh, Stan, oh, yes," Gary eagerly encouraged, thrusting down against Stan in ecstasy.

Stan held back loud moans as Gary started to tighten. "I'm about to just keep you locked in my room. I'll have you bound with your wrists together over your chest, and your ass up."

"Yes, Stan," Gary breathed, his jaw slack as he imagined it.

"While you pray to Joseph Smith, I'll just fuck your ass. Show you what man really owns you."

Gary nodded weakly, sweat making his nice hair stick to his face. "It's so deep! Oh my God!"

"That is what you'll say," Stan chuckled, gritting his teeth. "Fucker, you better cum!"

"Yes, Stan! Anything for you!" 

Gary cried out in surprise as Stan began to grab The Book of Mormon, "No! No, Stan, please-"

"I want you to make this book enjoyable. Can you do that?" Stan rubbed the religious text over Gary's penis. "Be thankful I'm not opening this up."

The smirk Stan had made Gary whine, shaking until he finally came across his stomach. He shut his eyes when he felt the book being rubbed into his cum. "Jesus Christ."

That caused Stan to cum, groaning as he watched Gary being so embarrassed. Stan enjoyed it too much, but he felt Gary deserved it sometimes after all they'd been through together.

Stan pulled out, sighing happily and dropping The Book of Mormon wetly onto the ground. "That was pretty fucked up right there."

"Stan, you're not getting into heaven," Gary sighed, blushing and looking back at him finally.

"Of course, I'm not a Mormon." Stan dropped to sit himself down by Gary, grabbing one of his legs to drag Gary closer so his legs laid across Stan's lap.

Gary giggled, before finally relaxing back. He started to peel off his baptism outfit, finding Stan stopping him with a touch of the hand to his arm. "Of all the fetishes, you like Mormons."

"Yeah, can't wait to get you to blow me during the play." Stan gave a wink, running a hand through his dark hair like he knew Gary enjoyed.

"I won't enjoy it anyways, so I might as well." Crossing his arms, Gary acted as though Stan couldn't make him do just about anything.

Eventually they got up and cleaned off with fallen clothes, knowing they had to hurry up and enjoy their company together before Gary had to leave for a couple years on a mission. Not having sex for that long would kill Stan, but he wondered what Gary would do.

Maybe Gary was glad at the chance to get away from Stan, or maybe he'd write obsessively.

Stan was hopeful that Gary would sneak back to him during that time, for even just a moment in an empty stake.


End file.
